Christmas Kisses
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Written for a Secret Santa on Tumblr, a series of shots from different Christmases and ends with a lil smut.


xXxXx

The small hand of a little girl reached up to the counter and reached for the plate of cookies. She was determined and had her tongue sticking out as she strained to grab one.

"Riza." A laughing feminine voice grabbed the little girl around her waist and held her easily. "No cookies until after dinner." She pressed her nose to the little girl's.

"Mama, one cookie." The three year old pleaded. "Please?"

"Well, it is Christmas." Her mother laughed and set her little girl on her feet, blonde hair swinging. "She selected one and bent to hand it to her daughter."

"You're spoiling her." A gruff voice came from the doorway of the kitchen. Both mother and daughter looked up, but Riza had already taken her already coveted cookie and was clutching it, unsure if she was still allowed it.

"It's Christmas, Berthold." Her mother frowned at her father. "She can have an extra cookie."

"Fine, but when she's a teenager and you're this soft, we'll have a whole other host of problems." He muttered, grabbed the glass he'd come for and left the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"Mama?" Riza asked softly, still clutching her cookie.

"Eat the cookie, Riza." Her mother came over and knelt next to her, a smile on her face, head tilted with joy. "Merry Christmas, love." She reached forward and kissed her daughter's forehead, pulling her into a hug while Riza nibbled at her cookie, content in her mother's arms. Nothing else in the world mattered at this moment.

She loved Christmas.

xXxXx

Christmas had never been the same after her mother's untimely death.

The first year it passed unnoticed by her father, but the little girl knew. She knew that her father was busy with his research and that he didn't like to be disturbed. Especially for such things like Christmas. Still, Riza had taken it upon herself to pull out the decorations for the second Christmas without her mother. Her father never even noticed.

But after a few years, a new member was added to the household, and while Riza had taken over the chores of cooking and cleaning, the more enjoyable ones started to appeal again. So the first Christmas Roy Mustang was living in their house, Riza was determined to make it perfect.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with her immense crush on him.

A crush she was working very hard to pretend didn't exist. He was her father's pupil, he wasn't going to stay, he was older than she was, she had no reason in the world.

"Are those cookies?" Roy came into the kitchen with wide eyes a few days into December.

"Christmas cookies." Riza grinned at him with a flush of happiness he was visiting. He spent most of his time in his room studying, but sometimes he'd come and visit her while he gathered some food or water. Even other times he'd sit at the kitchen table and they'd work quietly side by side. "No!" She smacked his hand when he reached for one and he frowned. "They're not cool yet; I'm going to frost them."

"Oh." Roy reconsidered at the prospect of frosting. "Then I'll study here until they're ready." He grinned and sat at the kitchen table.

"Alright." Riza laughed and couldn't help the smile on her face while she worked with his company. She rushed the frosting and finished one quickly, laying it neatly on a napkin before approaching him and laying it directly on his book.

"Yes!" Roy grabbed it and took a bite with a grin at her. "Oh this is good." He nodded as he chewed. "Very good." He rolled his eyes appreciatively as he ate the cookie while Riza moved back to the rest, a smile on her face. Damnit he was adorable when he did things like that. "You have some." Riza turned and was startled to find him right behind her with the last bite of cookie in his hand. "Open." He was grinning childishly and her jaw dropped open to speak, but he stuffed the cookie in anyway.

The sweet sugar of the cookie dissolved in her mouth, but Riza was much more focused on the young man standing in front of her. He was standing so close her heart was pounding with excitement, her eyes staring at his jaw. His strong, jaw.

"Well?" He was grinning at her like a child; he was so full of life.

"I made them." She managed. "Of course they're good."

"They are." Roy agreed with a laugh and his eyes flickered down and lingered obviously on her lips. "I wonder…" He murmured and leaned in quickly, stunning her as he pressed his mouth against hers gently, his tongue darting out to touch her lips. Riza was so stunned he was kissing her that she'd frozen, and was just standing there while he kissed her, leaning forward instinctively.

He didn't stop kissing her. He slid his arms around her waist and held her upright while he pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue invading her mouth but she wasn't stopping, her hands had gripped his arms tightly, staying upright only with his support. When he finally broke the kiss, she was tucked in his arms against his chest and their faces were close together.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." He admitted softly one arm sliding up to her hair.

"Oh." Riza breathed, unsure how to process this, unsure how to really continue. A specific smell brought her back to reality. "Oh!" She tore herself from Roy's arms and opened the oven to a giant cloud of smoke billowing into the room, making her eyes water and cough as she pulled the burned cookies and threw the hot tray on the stove.

"Sorry." Roy stepped over to her and grinned when she looked immediately at him with his hands on her. "I distracted you."

"You did." Shy, but already in his arms, Riza looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Can I distract you some more?" He asked with a grin.

"Ok." Riza breathed and barely had time to exhale when his mouth was on her again, kissing her slowly and softly for several long minutes.

xXxXx

The worst Christmas of her life was spent in Ishval. She wasn't even sure which day had been Christmas, and for that was she was intensely grateful. Although she knew one of the days in the war had been the sacred holiday, she didn't know which day, so there weren't specific memories of that day being ruined.

Christmas was still sacred.

Her first Christmas in her apartment in the East, she decorated it completely, put a huge tree in one corner and she decorated it slowly when she came home from work. It was perfect.

Christmas Eve she'd made herself a roast beef dinner and sat down to eat it in front of her fireplace, rolling her eyes at the doorbell. Only one person ever bothered to come to her apartment, and he always had a reason.

"Sir, it's Christmas." She didn't bother to check the peephole before opening her apartment's door.

"Yes it is." He agreed and stepped past her into her own apartment. It was futile to try and stop him, the man was stubborn and had absolutely no sense of personal space. Her space was his space, it had been since he was her father's student, and that apparently hadn't changed. "Smells good in here, is there enough for two?"

"Yes." Riza sighed and piled what would've been her lunch the next afternoon onto a plate for him. Roy took his coat off and hung it on the hook before sitting down across from her plate.

"Looks amazing, I miss your cooking." He grinned when she set the glass of wine in front of him. "I haven't eaten that well since."

Riza smiled, he had always raved about her food when they were younger, and now he came randomly to eat. He always said it was fine for him to come; he was simply keeping his promise to look after his teacher's daughter. It wasn't suspicious.

Except they saw each other at work every day and he rarely kept his hands off of her when they were alone together. "Hey." He grabbed her wrist before she sat and grinned up at her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Riza smiled and stepped close to him, leaning down and framing his face with her hands before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. They ate together slowly before he helped her clear off the table and moved to the living room.

Roy sat on the couch first and Riza followed, already having shed her military persona and leaned against him, watching the flames in her fireplace flicker while Roy's arms wrapped around her body. He was pressing soft kisses to her ear and then her neck and when she tipped her head back and smiled up at him, smiling when he kissed her lips gently, the pair of them wrapped up in each other in the warmth of the fireplace.

xXxXx

It was the first Christmas without Hughes.

While Riza knew she would be smarter to stay away from him, to keep up the façade of not speaking with him at all now that she was no longer on his staff, he needed her. He would need her. Knowing Roy, he'd have downed most of a bottle of whiskey and would sit in his living room alone in the dark and brood about how miserable he was.

So she knew if she knocked, he wouldn't answer, so she simply used her key to get into his apartment. He was sitting in the dark, staring at his fireplace with a blank expression on his face. A tall bottle of amber liquid sat next to him and after removing her coat, she walked over and took it away, walking back to the kitchen. A smile crossed her face when she saw that it was still sealed.

"I'm not drunk." His voice was soft and she turned to see him standing in the doorway, looking miserable, his head ducked. "You don't have to babysit me."

"I'm not." Riza stepped up to him and pressed her hands to either side of his face. "It's Christmas."

"I know." Roy looked so sad she wanted to cry. "I went to see Gracia and Elycia." He closed his eyes and pressed his face against her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her like she was the only thing solid in his world. "They're ok." He murmured, not crying, but sounding nearly as miserable. "Elycia misses him but she's ok." He was still gripping Riza tightly. "I miss him."

"I know." Riza pulled her face and smiled at him. "You always will." Roy considered her for a moment before he cracked a half smile.

"Thank you."

"For?" Riza was a little confused, she hadn't done much.

"For being around." He shrugged. "Never leaving."

"If I left it would be harder to keep you in line." She smiled at him and he laughed, she felt how painful it was against her chest. "Roy." She used his name and got a bigger smile. Instead of speaking, she moved toward where his bedroom was, leading him to it before pushing him onto the bed.

Roy understood and pulled her into his arms. He knew what she was offering; he knew what she was willing to do for him. Instead, he held her close and kissed her softly, pulling her down onto the bed and pulling the blanket over them instead.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was soft and he smiled.

"Definitely." He rested his head on the pillow and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her against him and feeling the best he had in days.

She had that effect on him.

xXxXx

"Roy." Her voice was low and heavy as her lips trailed over the skin of his neck.

"Riza." He mumbled, smiling, his back arching as he turned and wrapped his arms around her. "It's early."

"It's Christmas." She laughed and kissed his nose to tease him.

"I should have today off." He told her for probably the hundredth time as he tried to appeal to her. "I'm important."

"So important, that the people need you." Riza was still laughing at him, a side of her he'd feared was lost forever. But after years of hard work and patience this was reality. They were waking up in bed together, and everyone in the nation knew, but couldn't stop them. "They need their Fuhrer."

"I'd rather stay here with you." He grinned and reached out, touching her stomach gently. "You two need me, right?"

"We're coming with you." Riza ran her hand over the swell of their child, thrilled beyond reason it existed. That the rings on their fingers were real. That for once in her life something was going right. Christmas was still special, and this Christmas was her second married to Roy, her second since leaving the military, and their first with their baby, though they wouldn't welcome the child for nearly five more months. It didn't matter though, the baby existed, that was mind boggling enough.

"Ah." Roy heaved himself into and upright position and kissed her, it was nearly a hard kiss that would usually become something, more but he backed off and smiled at her. He slowly got up and Riza followed, filling her role as his wife with almost pleasure. It was surreal most days to be helping him dress in his uniform, and she was wearing something civilian. Somedays she missed her uniform, but the freedom to be his wife came with a slight advantage.

Until her pregnancy, she'd been able to carry two guns and a knife on her person in case Roy needed protection and his guards were inadequate. They weren't, she'd hand selected each of them herself, but she didn't trust anyone else with his safety than herself.

Now he was hovering and trying to protect her and their baby. He had a right to be, she was a little older, but the doctor's were encouraged by how healthy she was and weren't concerned. Roy, however, was very concerned for every second of her days, but it was mostly because he was so enthralled with the fact they were having a baby that he didn't want to lose either of them.

"Perfect." She ran her hands over his chest and he grinned at her. "Oh, don't." She rolled her eyes as he laughed and placed his hand on the slight bump.

"You love me." He was still laughing and leaned in, cupping the back of her neck while he kissed her softly. Riza smiled and burrowed into his arms, tilting her head up and kissing him again, their mouths meeting and moving together like they had so many times before, yet still as amazing and new as the first time.

"I do." Riza allowed softly and a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach changed her mind entirely. There was something about her second trimester that was affecting her hormones in a most unusual manner. It was something Roy was really enjoying, though he didn't know when to expect it. "I changed my mind." She murmured and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his coat with a smile on her face, enjoying the shock on her husband's. "We have a little time."

"Seriously?" Roy looked like a child on Christmas morning. Except this Christmas his present was undressing him.

"It's Christmas." Riza grinned at him and he grinned back, his hands sliding up her body and untying the belt that was loose around her waist. "I might as well give you your present now."

Roy stared at her with wide eyes for a long second until she'd tugged at her shirt and he snapped back to reality, throwing off his shirt and gathering her into his arms, kissing her softly. He still wasn't used to her being so forward about sex, especially since her body and mood were slightly erratic lately. One minute pasta sounds appetizing, the next she'd rather vomit than eat it. Insane.

Taking advantage of her mood, he pulled her into his arms and slid his hands under her dress, unzipping it and sliding it off of her body to pool at the floor before he hoisted her into his arms and rested her gently on the bed, sliding his hands down her sides and skimming his knuckles over her stomach. "Roy." She breathed his name, not quite a moan yet.

"Be patient, Riza." Roy grinned and shrugged off his shirt and pants quickly. "We don't have too much time." He murmured and pressed his lips to her stomach where their baby lay before traveling up to each breast in turn. They were swollen as she was carrying their child, and he'd appreciated the size change. It may be a little shallow to think that way, but he adored her, and appreciated her body before and would after.

"Roy." Impatient, Riza scowled and squeezed his shoulders tightly. Chuckling at her, Roy let her push him behind her and he pressed his nose into her neck, arms wrapping around her waist. He kissed her neck and shoulder as he pushed into her slowly. Riza's arm reached back and gripped his neck as he moved into her slowly, but she was moaning, very content with the pace he'd chosen.

It wasn't long before he pushed her to the edge because of how hot she'd been and the lack of regular sexual activities with his wife due to her pregnancy meant he wasn't lasting long either. But they curled close together in their bed. Riza rolled in his arms and hugged him close, resting her face in his chest. Smiling at how utterly _peaceful_ she was, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her cheekbone.

Hell with responsibility, he wanted to stay in bed with his wife for a few hours.

It was Christmas after all.


End file.
